otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Vlindrel:Amunet, Seeker of Sins
---- ---- ---- Tate: He looks himself over, feeling revived despite the long night. ...If the fire is supposed to heal us, then why doesn't it remove the Pale Blood from our bodies? He looks to the Lady-in-Waiting. Lady-in-Waiting: The holy flame undoes only physical harm... She stares into the flame. ...Still will you hunger... Still will you tire... Her eyes flash with a quiet crackle of the flame. They seem to be burning bright with that same fiery light as the Forlorn Fire. ...Pale Blood is physicallity only in appearance... It is a pallid imbrusion upon your soul... Something that even the holy flame cannot cleanse... Beyond the forest, and within the depths of that Stone Reformatory lay the path to the final great kingdom of man... Argyria... It is from that last bleeding burg that the Pale Blood flows... Perhaps you will find your answers there... Tate: Stone Reformatory...? He looks away from her to Ahiga. Caspian: The prison we fled from. He looks up to the Lady for a moment, he's moves a few steps down, nearer to the base of the platform. It is called the Stone Reformatory. Tate: We have to go back there!? He looks to the woman by the fire. You can't be fucking serious! Ahiga: Tate, calm down, man. She just saved my life. Tate: He looks to Ahiga. I'm greatful for that, but we just spent God knows how long running from that place, for our lives! And now we have to go back!? We shouldn't even be in this shitty town, or this whole fucking planet or whatever fantasy land we're in! He turns and walks down the steps quickly. This is fucking stupid. He heads off towards the far wall. Loki looks back at Ahiga for a moment, then scampers off after Tate. Ahiga: Please... Don't blame him... He looks to the Lady-in-Waiting as Tate stomps off. We've been through a lot... Lady-in-Waiting: The Young Witch has his right to be indignant... The burden of fate is far too heavy for most men to bear... Heavier still for men so young... For it is fate that condemned you to this land... With the bathing of the holy flame can you now consign that fate to impotence... Embrace this and become more than what you were meant for... Or renounce it and wander eternally... The holy flame makes you free to choose your path... And should you fall in battle, then so too will the fire rekindle you... Until fate will be undone no longer... Ahiga: He looks at her strangely, the last part bothering him as he's unsure of her meaning. ---- Meanwhile... ---- Tate: He's sitting at near a cliff, beyond the ruined walls of the town, with his knees pulled up under his chin. His eyes are on the horizon, a dark moonlit forest that stretches miles to a ridge of distant mountains is the only thing he sees. There's no lights, no cars, no sigh of civilization at all. His ankle is suddenly nipped by something sharp. Ow! He looks down, Loki stares back up at him. ...What? Loki opens his mouth and smiles, making a quiet squeak. Tate rolls his eyes and looks back to the mountains in the distance, their snowy caps only vaguely visible. We're so far from home... Loki crawls up Tate's back. ...I didn't realize it until the woman said what she said, and we might never see home again... Loki pulls off Tate's beanie and lightly hits him in on the head. Tate lets out and irritated sigh. I'll mope if I want... Loki jumps off of Tate's back, taking the beanie with him. The beanie suddenly hits Tate in the face and stays there. Tate lets out another long sigh. Ahiga: Loki and Tate can hear him walking up. There you are. He looks to Loki, then to Tate. ...You OK? Tate: He pulls his beanie off his face and puts it over his head. ...No. Why the hell are you so indifferent to the fact that we have landed on another planet? Ahiga: The Lady-in-Waiting said that it was fate that put us here, but with the bonfire we can do whatever the hell we want. If we do what she says, we find those... Those "Great Souls", who's to say we won't be back home. Tate: ...That could be a long way off... Years... Of searching for something that may not even help... Ahiga: He takes a deep breath and rolls his eyes, looking away. We fell into a bottomless pit and survived, Tate. You're a witch, and I can talk to animals for fuck's sake -''Anything'' is possible... Tate: You think the two of us can get through that fucking prison? He looks back to Ahiga. You think we can even hurt those hulks in the bandages, let alone that Dark Ranger who nearly killed you with a single arrow? He looks away from Ahiga. ...When we fought the skinwalker, we had a ton of fucking help... Now we're on our own. There's a heavy metallic thud, causing Ahiga and Tate to look to its source. Caspian: He's standing nearby, his huge weapon stuck into the earth. He lets go of it and looks to them. Forgive me, for it may not be my place... He adjusts his torn blue cloak. But if you would allow me, I would travel with you, on this quest to find the Grand Souls you require. To the best of my ability, I'll see to it that you two find your way back home. Ahiga: ...You will? He sounds happy, but has a look of disbelief. Why? Tate: He looks away from Caspian and back towards the horizon. Caspian: When I was young, my parents embarked on a great quest. He looks at Tate for a moment, then back to Ahiga. ...Before they left they told me that some day I would embark on a quest of my own, and that I would have to see it through to become a true Knight of Loyce... When I saw the two of you in the forest, being dragged to the Reformatory, I thought my quest would be to rescue you... He looks down. But a quest isn't something so easily done... Ahiga: You considered that easy? He smirks and raises an eyebrow. We almost died... Several times... Caspian: ...To become a knight is not only to be honorable and just in the face of adversity, but to seek hardship and strive for good cause. He smiles a little. ...Perhaps it is also because I've never met others as young as I... Ahiga: What do you mean? He seems a little confused. As young as us? Caspian: The Lady-in-Waiting calls Vlindrel an "ebbing land", and her description is an apt one, but it doesn't fully explain her meaning... He looks to the horizon. The world is ancient beyond my knowning, and most everyone in it is ancient too... I am Caspian of Loyce, and yet to Loyce I've never been. He looks back to Ahiga. The kingdom fell to ruin aeons before my grandparent's grandparents were born... But its Royal Knights persisted, and their bloodline has spanned countless ages. I am the last of my mother and father's line... Perhaps even the last of Loyce itself... He looks down, almost awkwardly. My apologies... I've explained more than your asking... I have never seen another of my age. In all of my short life, I've only see those of my elder. He looks to Tate and Loki. Ahiga: So you're helping us because you want to be our friend? He smirks again. Caspian: He just smiles a little. Tate: Well we're going to need all the help we can get. He says it with annoyance, but it's obvious that he's calmed down a little. Caspian: He smiles a little more. ...Come, you two can rest at my small home for the night, then tomorrow you can decide what it is you wish to do. He grabs his weapon and pulls it out of the ground, then lugs it up onto his shoulder. ---- The next morning... ---- There's a loud thump as Caspian sets a heavy bundle of leather onto his table, and then a large bag full of old light leather gear. True to what he said his home is indeed small, tiny even, being little more than a stone room in the corner of one of Forlorin's walls. It's furnished with an old bed that he's much too tall for, an old table, and wall-high cabinets full of old gear he's picked up over the years. Tate and Ahiga had to sleep on the stone floor with a bunch of animal furs for blankets and pillows. Ahiga: He's already awake, standing next to the table. What's this? Caspian: Before you woke I went to see Reeves, the blacksmith here, and had him sharpen up a few old weapons. He unrolls the leather, revealing several weapons. Ahiga: ...Anything's better than that fire poker I had. Caspian: I wasn't sure if you were partial to it or not, so I had that sharpened too. He finishes rolling the leather bundle and reveals the poker, the end of has been sharpened to a metallic point that actually looks like it could easily stab someone. The smith said it was good iron. Ahiga: You shouldn't have. He smiles as he picks the weapon up. Caspian: I shouldn't? I assumed you would need weapons. Ahiga: No... It... He realizes that Caspian isn't going to understand certain phrases, since they're from another world. ...It's a saying from where we come from. Something people say to each other when a friend brings them a gift. Caspian: Oh. He smiles a little. Well you and your friend, Tate, can decide which is to your liking. Take all of them if you wish. I never use them. Ahiga: He grabs a hand axe, lifting it up and looking it over. You think you could teach me some moves? Caspian: He looks at the axe and then to Ahiga, hesitating as if to figure out what Ahiga means. Of course. Ahiga: He grabs a belt from the bag and wraps it around his waist, messing with it for a moment as he puts it on. Tate: He groans as he sits up and looks around. ...Fuck. He looks to Loki, then around. Some part of me was hoping this was a dream. His hair is so messed up it looks like it's sticking all over the place. Have they invented toothbrushes in this world? He stands up and stretches. Ahiga: He slides the axe into a loop in the belt and then looks to Caspian, wondering that himself. Capian: A brush? He looks at Ahiga. For teeth? He looks to Tate. Tate: Something we can clean our teeth with... He scratches the back of his head, then feels how messed up his hair is, and quickly starts using his hands to push it down where it's supposed to be. Caspian: We chew Datin gum to keep our teeth clean. He walks over to his cabinets and takes out a long wooden box, openning it. Inside is what looks like a bunch of small grey-green jaw breakers. He holds it out to them. Try it, if you like. Ahiga: He walks up and looks at them for a moment, then grabs one. What's it made from? Caspian: Mashed Datin root, an herb that grows in the forests here. It's very common. He takes one out and pops it into his mouth, then bites down. It makes a soft crunch. It sticks to the impurities in your mouth, then when you're done you spit it all out. He keeps chewing and holds the box out to Tate. Tate: He takes one and looks it over, smelling it for a moment before looking to Ahiga. Ahiga: Well... When in Rome... I guess. He pops it into his mouth and bites down, chewing it. Once he bites down, the Datin's shell breaks, and the inside is like chewing gum. It tastes similar to cinnamon, but not as intense and more bitter. Caspian: The taste is very good. He smiles as he keeps chewing and turns around to put the box away. Tate: He looks at Ahiga and raises an eyebrow. Is it clean? He looks to Caspian. Caspian: After mashing the root, I boil it in water to clean it. Then it clumps up and the outside hardens. There would be no point in using it to clean your teeth if it were dirty. He turns and smirks at Tate, then moves for the table. So you use brushes for your teeth, in your world? Tate pops the gumball in his mouth and starts chewing silently. Ahiga: Well they're small brushes, at the ends of... Short sticks. He holds up his hands about seven inches apart. We put a sweet paste on them and then use them to brush our teeth. Caspian: That sounds very strange. He looks back at Ahiga. Sweet like Datin? Tate: He looks at Ahiga. Much sweeter. He looks back to Caspian. He's keeps chewing as he turns away and picks up his ragged hoodie. Caspian: Strange indeed. He turns away and suddenly spits out the gum through the small window above him. He then bends over and grabs a large scroll from behind his table and then spread it over the table. It looks like a map of the area. ...Oh yes. I asked Orma to repair your hat. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out Tate's beanie. She said she had never seen cloth woven in such a way. Tate: He turns and holds up his hands, Caspian throws it to him. Thankth. He looks it over, there's a long black thread across the top. He remembers the feeling of the arrow barely missing his head, but then fixes his hair again and then pulls the beanie down over his head so it doesn't look as messy. Ahiga: He takes out his gum and throws it through the window Caspian spit through. Do you think we could head out into the woods? I need to look for my Stag, he should be... Searching for me I hope. I'm useless in combat without him. Caspian: If it will help you on your quest. I will aid you in any way I can. He turns and looks to Ahiga. Ahiga: Let's get going then. Dzeh usually enjoys the morning fog. He looks to Tate. Tate: I think I'll wait here... Look around a bit, I won't be much help with your... Meditating or whatever. He looks to the door. And I want to talk to the Lady... In-Waiting? Some more. Ahiga: You're sure you want to stay behind, all alone here? Tate: We can't be killed or something, right? That's what she said... Right? He looks to Caspian. Caspian: You can be struck down, but from the flames you'll rise once more, fully restored. Usually missing some equipment, and the souls you had with you. The fire cannot retrieve everything. Tate: See? If I die in town all that'll happen is I'll lose is my beanie or something. He heads out the front door. Ahiga: Just try not to do anything stupid... Alright? Like piss the Lady off... Tate: He yells back. What's she going to do? Ye olde-english accent me to death? Ahiga: He sighs. Caspian: I'm sure he'll be fine. He looks to Ahiga. Ahiga: ...Heh... He rolls his eyes a little. ---- About thrity minutes later, in the Nabalwald... ---- Ahiga is sitting on a small stone, in a small meadow clearing. There's a soft fog in every direction. He's concentrating, reaching out as he did before when Dzeh was lost to him, but so far he doesn't feel the Stag anywhere. The harder he concetrates, the more strange this world feels to him. Back home if he concentrated hard enough, he could fainlt feel animals in the distance, like the cows or gophers, he could feel the grass sway in the breeze, or clouds forming overhead. Everything here feels darker and the world itself has a worn and tired feeling. Like its life has been stretched well beyond what is sustainable. The world simply feels old, incalculably so. The only hint of life he can feel anywhere is Caspian, standing guard at the edge of the clearing. He smiles a little. The situation has been so strange, falling into a pit, then being rescued by a knight. A gust of wind cuts through the fog. Ahiga can feel it, somewhere far in the distance, but fast approaching. As it darts through the trees Ahiga can make out a dull humming sound. Ahiga: I feel something... He calls out. Something's moving towards us, fast! Caspian: Friend or foe? He grabs his sword-spear and heaves it into his other hand. Holding it at the ready as he moves out into the clearing towards Ahiga. The buzzing gets louder, and even Caspian can hear it now. Ahiga: I don't know! He opens his eyes and stands up. As he opens his eyes a blast of wind rushes through the meadow towards him. The wind shimmers like iridescent light, obviously unnatural, and as it rushes towards Ahiga. It blasts him off of the stone he's sitting on, then vanishes. As he recovers, he sees the vague image, its form shifting and shimmering with a iridescent light. Ahiga: He quickly get to his feet, staring at the spot, unsure of what to do. Caspian: Where is it? He looks around, ready to swing his blade. Ahiga: Quiet-quiet... It's here, I see it... The image shifts and shimmers, compound eyes forming from the air itself as it looks arund. It flutters its wings a few times and turns its large body to look at Ahiga. As it moves its form becomes more apparent, it's a huge bug. A dragonfly, with a body nearly the size of Ahiga's, and longer from head to tail. He can tell that it's a spirit, but unlike any he's seen before. Ahiga: It's a spirit, but not the one I was calling for. It must've sensed me reaching out... He narrows his eyes and holds his hand out to the spirit, moving towards it cautiously. I am Ahiga Lightning... I am seeking a stag, formed from mist, that calls himself Dzeh... Have you seen it? The bug twitches slightly. Somehow Ahiga knows this to mean "no". It looks to Caspian, then back to Ahiga. Ahiga: Don't mind him. He's just keeping me safe... I have a request for you spirit... If you would be so kind... He gulps again. Could you find my friend, Dzeh, Stag of Mists? Again the dragonfly twitches, and again Ahiga knows in his mind, this is a "no". Ahiga: I am in a strange land, without a spiritual ally, I am powerless to get back home... I beg of you, please. The dragonfly tilts its head slightly. Ahiga feels it call out, but can't understandwhat it says, as if it's speaking to someone distant in another language. Afterwards, there's a long pause, as if it's listening for a response. Ahiga gets the feeling he should stay quiet. A long minute passes through the mist forest, and suddenly a force flows through the trees, a response to the Dragonfly's question. Caspian: He looks around, even he feels the force that responds to the dragonfly. It's like a long sigh, moving through the trees. Something is calling from afar. A presence. Ahiga: Whispers quietly. Please, Caspian... He looks at the dragonfly anxiously. We don't want to offend it... Please stay quiet... The sigh suddenly ends and the insect looks to Ahiga. A man's voice cuts through the fog in the forest, calm and well-spoken. Ahiga senses that it is from very far, and he senses that whoever it is, they are very old. Your stag is farther from you than you are capable of understanding... But she will aid you in his place, Ahiga Lightning. The air contorts around her. She is Amunet, Seeker of Sins, and like you she is far from home. Perhaps you may end your journey together... Ahiga: ...Who are you? ...If I might ask? He looks around, trying to seek out the source of the voice. He tries to sound respectful, but the voice makes him cautious. There's a brief pause. ...Not an enemy... But not a friend... The presence suddenly vanishes. The dragonfly looks to Ahiga, then disperses into iridescent wind that rushes to him, then around him, and finally through him as it links its spirit with his. Ahiga: He closes his eyes as he feels the spirit lend its power to him. Amunet... Thank you. Despite being within him, she feels distant and indifferent to him, despite her willingness to lend him her power. Caspian: He looks Ahiga up and down, lowering his weapon. Then you've found a spirit willing to aid you. He watches as a copper band of metallic red paint spreads around Ahiga's face and back into the sides of his head. You've paint appearing on your face. Ahiga: What's it look like? He raises his hands and moves them slowly, the grass in the meadow swaying in the direction of his hands. Caspian: Red. He reaches up to his own face and moves his index finger around his eye level. A thick band running horizontal about your eyes and into your hair. Ahiga: Does it look cool? He looks to Caspian for a moment, then back to the grass. He moves his hand faster and weak wind flows outwards in front of him, moving the grass of the meadow in a cone. Caspian: Are me you asking if the paint is appears to be lowering your body heat? He tilts his head a little. Ahiga: He rolls his eyes a little. I mean, does it look good? The paint I mean. Caspian: Oh, you mean to ask if it is becoming of your appearance? He looks at it for a moment more. It's a nice color. He smiles. Ahiga: He smirks at Caspian, then looks back to the meadow. I feel so light. He immediately jumps up onto the rock, nearly jumping over it on accident. I am light... He looks himself over. Then suddenly back flips off of the rock and onto the ground, barely making the landing. After he steadies himself he looks to Caspian and smiles. Let's head back to town, I want to show Tate! Caspian: He puts his sword on his shoulder and heads for the small path they walked in on.